


blush

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [9]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: She glared at him but he saw her cheeks darken as his words sunk in and he grinned at her. Seeing the grin, Elphaba cursed in her mind over the fact of her body’s blatant, traitorous deed.





	blush

**Author's Note:**

> this is srsly like 10 years old and past!me had very diverse tastes in fandom. also, i love this book. go read this book!

"Elphaba. Fabala. Elphie. Fae. Elphaba. Fabala. Elphie. Fae."

Fiyero was bored. He was sitting in the library trying to keep himself occupied by tapping a rhythmic beat on the dusty, old tome in front of him. The library was quiet except for the occasional giggling coming from Crope and Tibbet. He could see them now, in the corner of the library, whispering to themselves while shelving books. He almost missed a beat when they suddenly turned to look at him. He looked away quickly. He sighed and dust rose up in a puff, dancing in the light that streamed through the windows. Why was he here again?

"Elphaba. Fabala. Elphie. Fae. Elph-"

"Fiyero!"

"She speaks!"

She threw daggers at him and he grinned lazily at her. "Will you please stop? These papers are due two days from now and I would like to finish them before that, so would you kindly leave and let me be."

"But Fae—"

"No, Fiyero. And why are you here in the first place? And with me, no less. Shouldn't you be off prancing around with Avaric?"

"Well, for your information, I was but Avaric's off chasing after skirts down by the river and as much fun as that is, it's quiet tiring. And prancing? I don't _'prance'_ Elphaba and besides it's not like I can't be in here. I'm getting the feeling that you don't want me here, Fae."

"Oh, I thought I was hiding it very well."

Now it was his turn to glare at her. "Well, you're not gonna get me to leave."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"No, no, no. I see that glint in your eye, Fae. I will _not_ move and you can _not_ make me."

She groaned. "Can't you bother Glinda or someone else? Wouldn't you like that better than staying here and bothering me?"

"And what makes you think I don't like being here?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Oh come on, Fae. You can't possibly think that just because you're green, and slightly prickly," she gave him another pointed look, "scratch that, _very_ prickly, that I wouldn't like to spend time with you."

"You could say that to the rest of the population."

"Well, not the rest of the population. Glinda doesn't think that. Boq, Croppe, and Tibbet don't either. I'm guessing they quite like you."

"Aside from them."

"Elphaba, that's just because the rest of the population is too close-minded to see past your unusual, but beautiful, coloring."

"And we now learn the brainless Prince of the Arjikis has a brain!"

"And that's the other reason. You're so grumpy all the time, Fae. Lighten up. I just complimented you and just totally disregarded it."

She glared at him but he saw her cheeks darken as his words sunk in and he grinned. Seeing this, Elphaba cursed in her mind over the fact of her body's blatant, traitorous deed. "Well," she cleared her throat, "um, thank you, I guess."

His grin widened at her words and she looked away, quickly finding something to do with her hands to keep them occupied, as the blush on her cheeks reddened. "You're welcome. That's all I wanted and, of course, permission to stay here?"

"I, um, I guess, since you asked."

His grin went from ear to ear which annoyed Elphaba for reasons she did not want to know.

"But! You have to be quiet and let me concentrate and do my work Fiyero or I swear to the Unnamed God, I will kick your arse out of here myself."

"Really? Are you implying something?" Fiyero said with a playful wink.

"Fiyero!"

He laughed. "Kidding, kidding, I will be quiet." Or as much as he could be. He suppressed his grin and nodded. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her books, the light hitting her just right and giving her the impression that she was glowing. Not phosphorescent or anything like that, she looked like some soft angel from the unknown, at least in Fiyero's eyes. He might just stay here after all.


End file.
